Backfire
by ObeseCommando
Summary: Yang wants to have a little fun with Weiss before going to bed.


The sun set on the last day of Yang Xiao Long's life. She had always thought that she would die in some amazing battle against the Grimm or some through some stupid stunt. She never thought that death would come for her in bed and smelling of cherries, but at least she could say that she was totally right with calling the stupid stunt. She had just imagined that her motorcycle would've been involved instead. Although, dying in a bed wasn't the worst fate she could've imagined.

Yang looked around her dorm, taking it in from a different perspective. She was used to sleeping without anything above her. Now to feel the oppressive weight of Ruby's bed dangling overhead, she found that her mind was more than willing to provide awful images of the ropes failing, which would promptly end her life or hurt very much. She wasn't eager to find out. A stray lock of ivory hair tickled Yang's nose and she tried to blow it away before she sneezed. She should have known that cuddling against Weiss Schnee while she was sleeping would have no happy ending. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but the sense of merriment Yang felt while climbing into Weiss's bed soon vanished after Weiss wrapped an arm around Yang's waist and refused to budge.

At first, Yang thought Weiss was awake. There was no way someone could maintain such a grip if they were sleeping. But after watching the heiress, Yang's hope diminished as Weiss showed no signs of going on a tangent about personal space, and the blonde didn't want to risk the wrath of the ice queen if she could avoid it. Yang blinked, felt like her eyelids were turning to lead, and shifted to probe Weiss's defenses. The little space she had before moving immediately vanished as her binds grew stronger.

Yang resisted the urge to groan and forced herself to take shallow breaths. Each time she inhaled carried the distinct smell of cherry shampoo. Her captor remained silent, preferring to act through occasional movements that rubbed silk pajamas over Yang's bare stomach. The blonde feebly tried to gain some distance and wished someone would spare her from the reaper.

The answer to her prayers came in the form of her partner, Blake Belladonna. The black-haired girl stood in the doorway, wearing a fresh set of pajamas and clutching her bag of toiletries. When she noticed the change in sleeping arrangements, Blake wiped all emotion from her face as she stared at Yang. Yang opened her mouth to shout at Blake, but she caught the traitorous glee in her throat and replaced it with a whisper. "Help me."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know why you're in there?"

A faint heat grew in Yang's cheeks. "It sounded like a good idea at the time. You know, just some stupid little prank to startle Weiss. Now can you get me out of here?"

Blake groaned and placed her toiletries on the nearest desk before marching over. "Oh thank you so much, Blake, I'll do anything you want forever," Yang gushed.

"Don't thank me yet. I'll hold you to that," Blake said. She paused by the side of the bed, amber eyes scanning the situation. Yang was stuck on the right side, which meant she was not being restrained by Weiss's dominant, sword-slinging arm. To make matters worse, Yang had crawled under the covers, effectively blocking any form of surveillance. The blonde offered a sheepish smile as her partner's critical eyes scanned her. Blake frowned and walked to the left side of the bed. "Please tell me you're wearing clothes."

Yang felt a jolt go up her spine. "Of course I am. What were you thinking?"

Blake refrained from commenting, but Yang saw the way her partner clenched her jaw. The black-haired girl had probably bit off some barbed comment that would leave a normal person in tears. Yang had been on the receiving end of enough comments to be able to write them off as Blake's way of showing concern. Besides, Yang could deal with Blake's disapproval if it meant that she knew she would be alive afterwards. Blake finished her circuit around the bed before saying, "I think I know a way to get you out of there." Yang couldn't resist a large smile. "I just need to do some clever rearranging."

Blake sat down on the edge of the bed before Yang could think to warn her. Although Blake was fast, she was unable to move away before Weiss's arm shot out from under the sheets, ensnaring the black-haired girl and trapping her against the heiress. Yang's smile immediately vanished and she had to remind herself not to shout in irritation. Weiss, still asleep, remained impassive.

"Was that part of your plan?" Yang hissed.

Blake gritted her teeth and said, "Of course not. I was going to try moving her arm from a different angle."

"Yeah, like I didn't think to try that already."

"Well it didn't look like you were really _trying_ anything."

"You thought I wanted to stay here?" Yang prepared herself for the verbal onslaught that was undoubtedly forming in Blake's mind, but when she opened her mouth to fire, the poisonous words were replaced with a massive yawn. Yang's temper died, replaced with concern. "Hey, buddy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Blake yawned. "It's just late. And it's so warm here." Then the black-haired girl did the unthinkable. In the face of imminent doom, she snuggled closer to Weiss, resting her head in the crook of the heiress's neck.

"Blake, are you insane? Weiss will kill us if she finds us sleeping with her!" However, Yang couldn't deny the fact that she was also being worn down by the constant terror and her own paranoia. Plus the icy heiress _was_ warm, which wasn't helped by the fact that Weiss had crushed any form of distance between their bodies. Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cherry-scented, ivory hair. Her concerns started to melt away.

From the end of a distant tunnel, Yang thought she heard Blake mumble, "Yang, this is bad."

The blonde grunted in response. Was she in any danger? Surely someone that was so warm and easy to cuddle with wouldn't do anything bad to them, right? Why was it becoming so hard to think? Maybe it would be easier to speak after a nice, long rest. Yang wrapped an arm around Weiss, and she felt Blake do the same.

Blake's voice sounded like it was made of cement as she said, "Promise me that you'll get away and tell my story if she kills me first."

Yang blinked, teetering on the edge of the abyss. Before dropping in, she mustered the ability to say, "Sure thing, partner. Goodnight. Goodbye."

Ruby unlocked the door to her dorm, fresh from the showers and ready for bed. Her mind was filled with the possible uses for some Lien that Weiss was soon about to give her. Perhaps she could purchase some new music? After all, even the best songs could get a little boring if they were constantly listened to. They needed to be shaken up so that they could continue to be appreciated.

Ruby was giddy with the thought as she stepped inside. She barely crossed the threshold before stopping dead in her tracks. Before her, Yang and Blake were fast asleep in Weiss's. And between the two was Weiss, a smug grin extending from ear to ear.

"What were the terms, again?" Weiss asked. "Get Blake and Yang to sleep with me and I would get twenty Lien?"

Ruby felt her face heat up. She wouldn't even risk speaking. There was no way she could articulate a proper sentence. Instead, she stormed to her desk, grabbed several Lien, and slammed them on Weiss's binder. Ruby tried to ignore Weiss's victorious wink as she leapt into her own bed, defeated. She didn't dispel the grand plans she had for the money, however. She needed something to grasp to ignore the sounds of her sister in another girl's bed.


End file.
